


Trust.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Alex decides it's time to talk to one of his brothers.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Trust.

“Gregory.” Alex said when his brother finally answered the phone.

“Alex.” Gregory said disbelief clear in his voice. “I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“I know. Sorry bout that.” Alex sighed as he leaned forward in his seat. “Been busy.”

“No one’s heard from you in a while.” Gregory pointed out. “We were starting to get worried.”

“I left.” Alex finally said after a couple minutes of silence. “I left.”

“That’s good.” Alex could head the smile in his brother’s voice as he said. “I’m really happy for you.” 

“Can we meet up?” Alex asked having decided in the month since he and Michael had moved that he needed to be in contact with at least one of his brother and knowing that the one he could trust the most was Gregory. 

“Of course.” Gregory nodded.

“I can’t come to Roswell and you can’t come to me.” Alex told Gregory.

“Good thing I don’t live in Roswell then.” Gregory pointed out.

“Yeah I guess it is.” Alex nodded a smile pulling on his face.

**********************************************************************************

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Michael asked as Alex got ready to leave.

“Yeah.” Alex said with a small turning round to face his husband. “There’s no way I’m going to run into my dad there. I’m gonna be fine on my own.”

“I know.” Michael nodded knowing that Alex was more than capable of taking care of himself. “I could be moral support though.”

“You have work.” Alex pointed out. “And you’ve only just started so you can’t be asking for time off.” 

“Call me anytime okay.” Michael told him as he walked over to Alex. “I don’t care what the time is.”

Alex just nodded before he was pulled in for a hug. “I’ll be back in a couple days and I’ll call you when I get there.” Alex promised as he pulled away from the hug. 

“You better.” Michael leaned down a little kissing Alex.

**********************************************************************************

Alex nervously fidgeted with his hands under the table as he waited for Gregory. 

“Alex.” Gregory said as he walked up to the table.

Alex smiled up at his brother saying. “Hey Gregory.” Before he pointed over to the other side of the table and his brother sat down opposite him. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Gregory nodded a small smile on his face. “How are you?”

“I’m really good.” Alex nodded bringing his glass up to take a sip of water. “Have you talked to Flint or Hunter?”

“Not in a while.” Gregory shock his head. “Have you?”

“Not since I left.”

“When did you leave?” Gregory leaned back in his chair. 

“About a month ago.” Alex told him before the waiter showed up to take their orders. “Michael and I decided the right thing to do was leave.”

“I’m glad you got out Alex.” Gregory told him. “I really am.”

“I had to.” Alex leaned back a little in his chair trying not to let his nerves get the better of him. “I’m pregnant Greg.”

“You’re what?” Gregory asked shocked.

“Pregnant.” Alex repeated nodding his head. “I couldn’t be anywhere near dad.”

“Dad’s in jail.” Gregory pointed out.

“How long do you think that’s going to last?” Alex asked as Gregory’s drink was brought over. “Not the first time he’s gone to jail and he got out of it last time.”

“Michaels the dad?” Gregory asked needing to make sure.

“Of course he is.” Alex nodded.

Gregory leaned forward before whispering, “So the baby’s half alien.” 

“Yeah. I didn’t think you knew.” Alex commented having thought that Flint was the only one of his brothers that Jesse had told.

“Yeah I know, so does Hunter. Dad told us all.” Gregory confirmed.

“Everyone except me.” 

“Because you had dated one, and your married to one now.” Gregory pointed out before the waiter came over with their food and the two stopped walking till he had left.

“I didn’t know during high school.”

“But you knew when you started dating again?” Gregory asked. Being the only person in Alex’s family who had always been a hundred percent okay with Alex’s sexuality he knew everything about Alex’s past with Michael.

“Yeah I did.” Alex nodded. “This goes without saying but you can’t tell dad about the baby.”

“I know and I won’t. On one term.” Gregory said making all of Alex’s fear come back. “I get to come visit whenever I can. Meet my nice or nephew.”

“Nephew.” Alex told him. “And of course you can.”

**********************************************************************************

“How’d it go?” Michael asked as soon as Alex answered his call.

“It went really well.” Alex said the smile on his face clear to Michael even though he couldn’t see him. “He won’t tell my dad and he wants to know his nephew.”

“That’s great.” Michael smiled so glad that Alex has someone in his family on his side. 

“It is.” Alex nodded. “I’m not sure I’m Flint or Hunter yet though.”

“You don’t have to.” Michael pointed out. “You can take as much time as you liked.”

“I know. I miss you.”

“You’ve only been gone for Two days.” Michael pointed out.

“I know, but you give the best back rubs, and I could really use one right about now.” Alex told him as he tried to get a little more comfortable.

“I will make it up to you when your home.” Michael promised. “I missed you too. By that way.”

“Glad to hear it.” Alex laughed a little. “I just thought I would warn you that Isabel’s planning on coming back with me.”

“Since when?” 

“When we talked and I happened to mention how I drove.” Alex admitted. “She said she doesn’t want to make the drive back on my own.”

“Good.” Michael nodded. “I didn’t really want you to either.”

“Well I’m not now.” Alex pointed out. “I’m really tired so I’m gonna go now. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Michael replied before the two of them said night and ended the call. 

That night Alex went to sleep feeling lighter than he had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
